Assassins in the host club
by Princess anime18
Summary: Nagisa and haruhi are both childhood friends who lived in the same appartmemt gisa lives with a abussive mother and harui lives with her dad who is very surportive.when they both finish jinour high nagisa's relationship with his mother hasn't inproved while haruhi tries to help nagisa free him from his mom i do not own assassination classroom or ouran high school hoist
1. chapter 1

Chapter one- 10 Years ago

(Haruhi POV)

Inside haruhi's apartment her and Ranka are both sat at the table going through some of her recently dead mothers photos of her when a thud came from outside there door.

"I wonder if we are going to have some new nabours haruhi"asked Ranka. As they walked out of the door they see a small blue hair boy who has long blue hair that is up to his neck and has round blue eyes who look likes a girl, who is wearing a plain white and blue short sleeve top and shorts and trainers. The blue hair boy seemed to be having trouble with caring a box full of his stuff towards the end apartment where is mother is standing there waiting.

"Hey there little girl, need any help taking that box to your apartment"asked Ranka.

(Nagisa POV)

Ever since his dads departure him and his mother chose to move away to the city where she can bring her son up the right way. As they pulled up towards the apartment complex they walked out of the car to the boot.

"Nagisa dear, can you take these action figures of yours up to the apartment"asked hiromi.

"Yes mother"answered Nagisa.

"Now Nagisa dear did I tell you to call me mommy"said Hiromi coldly as she grabbed Nagisa's arm with a iron grip.

"Mommy, your hurting me"squeaked Nagisa.

"Oh sorry dear, now go and take these up I'll meet you up there"said Hiromi.

"Ok mom"answered Nagisa.

As he went up one of his action figures fell out of the box. So he put down the box to pick it up when the whole box fell down causing his action figures to fall out.

As this happened the door to the apartment next to him opened to reveal a older man with long hair wearing a black top and jeans and next to him is a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders and massive chocolate brown eyes who is wearing a long black dress

"Hey there little girl, need any help taking that box to your apartment"asked the strange man.

"No I'm fine mr, thanks for the offer though". Answerd nagisa.

"What about me and my little haruhi both help you and your mom move in"asked the man

"Yeah, that can be helpful"said Hiromi who appeared behind him.

(Normal pov)

(Time skip after moving in)

"Thank you mr, say what's your name"asked Hiromi.

"Oh it's Ranka and this is my little girl Haruhi"said Ranka

"Ok, my name is Hiromi and this is my little **girl** Nagisa"answered Hiromi

"Why don't nagisa and Haruhi have a play date tomorrow" suggested Hiromi

"Sure is that ok Haruhi" asked Ranka

"Yeah dad"answerd Haruhi.

"Well we see you two tomorrow then"said ranka as he and Haruhi walked out of the apartment.

Some time later when nagisa and Hiromi are both having dinner.

"Now nagisa dear, when you having your play date with Haruhi I want you to behave none of this boy behavor ok". Said Hiromi in a cold tone.

"Yes mom" answerd nagisa quietly.

"Now off to bed my little girl"said Hiromi as she patted nagisa's head.

"Yes mom"answerd nagisa.

(Time skip the next day)

After breakfast there was a Knock at the door and nagisa went to answer the door.

"Hey there Haruhi, come in"said nagisa at the door

"Thank you for having me nagisa and mrs Shiota"said Haruhi polity.

"Your welcome now why don't you two go to you room nagisa" said Hiromi as she shoved Haruhi and nagisa towards his room but before he can go any further his mom grabbed his arm. "Now remember nagisa no boy talk"said Hiromi coldly.

"Yes mom"answered nagisa.

Inside nagisas room he has a simple bed, a desk, a book case full of manga and books, a shelf full of dvds and another shelf with his action figures on, he also has a tv and a game consul.

"Do you want to watch My Nabour Totoru Haruhi"asked nagisa.

"Yeah, I love that film do you love it to then nagisa" answerd Haruhi.

"Yeah Oh by the way I'm a boy mommy always wanted a girl she made me dress like a girl and act like one" answered nagisa.

"I always knew you were a boy, not many girls like action figures or sonic ninja, but I do" said Haruhi kindly.

They sat down to watch a movie and played a bit before Haruhi had to go home.

(10 Year's later)

Nagisa and Haruhi both are at there last years at jinour high. Nagisa went to kanuikgowa jinour high (forgive my spelling) and Haruhi went to one of the jinour high school around the area. They both became good friends after there play date when they were 5.


	2. 2-kungigoka deserter

Chapter 2-kunugigaoka disaster

(Nagisa's POV)

During the 10 Year's of Nagisa's and Haruhi's friendship nagisa somehow became the runt of the class with his low grades and got chucked to E class where he and others became assassins.

It's now March when the deadline for koro sensei came closer, nagisa became more anxious around Haruhi and his other best friend karma. In his apartment nagisa is currently planning koro sensei's assassination when his mother came storming in its ovious that she's been drinking again.

"Nagisa,what do you think your doing, this isn't homework is this the reason why your failing at school, your playing this game"shouted Hiromi

"Mom I can explain"said nagisa nervously

"Oh really, then explain"said Hiromi as she came closer to him

"Mom it's hard to explain it" said nagisa quietly

"Oh really then you have been a bad little girl, and bad girls need to be punished" shouted Hiromi as she grabbed Nagisa's arm and drags him towards the spare room which is Nagisa's hell.

The room has a chair with a par of handcuffs and next to it is a small bed with a dusty quilt and a table with a learher whip and knifes.

Hiromi shoves nagisa into the room and pushes him onto the chair quickly handcuffing his hands behind the chair. "What did I do mom"asked nagisa out of fear.

"You've been bad and bad girls need to be punished"said Hiromi as she picked up the whip and started to whip nagisa several times before he passes out .

During the punishment season there was a knock at the door.

(Haruhi's POV)

In Haruhi's apartment she was currently studying when she heard a scream from Nagisa's apartment. "Shit she's at it again". Shouted Haruhi to herself

So she walked towards his apartment she heard the screams again so she took up her courage and knocked on the door.

"Hello Haruhi, I'm sorry nagisa has been a bad girl so you can't see her today". Said Hiromi from the door as she opened it.

"Mrs shiota is everything alright in there because i heard screaming" asked Haruhi as she stepped in further in.

"Oh it's probably one of Nagisa's games" answerd Hiromi. With that Haruhi walked into the apartment and went straight towards the spare room where nagisa was uncontious and bleeding.

"Nagisa, come on, I'm going to let nagisa stay at mine tonight". Said Haruhi forcefully. As she took Nagisa's arm over her shoulder and guided him to his room and sat him on the bed and started to pack his overnight bag.

(At Haruhi apartment)

After Haruhi drags nagisa out of his apartment and treats his wounds and places him on the bed to let him sleep.

After a couple of hours nagisa slowly opens his eyes. "Hey,you got me and my dad worried about you,are you ok"asked Haruhi as Nagisa's vision got better.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks again for saving again, what's the time I have to go"said nagisa as he went into his E class suit and rushed out of the house where karma was standing there waiting for him.

"Hey nagisa where are you going"shouted Haruhi as she ran after him.

(Nagisa pov)

(At kunigigaoka junior high e class building)

Nagisa, karma and the rest of e class pinned down koro sensei with nagisa on top of him ready to stab his heart.

"Goodbye koro sensei" cried nagisa as he stabbed his heart. Soon after the whole class broke down in tears as Haruhi walked towards the scene alerting karma and teraska.

"Haruhi, What the hell are you doing here"asked karma aggressively.

"You know this bitch, karma"asked teraska

"Yeah, she lives in the same apartment complex as nagisa"answered karma.

"I followed nagisa I was worried when he ran out of the apartment all of the sudden"answered Haruhi. As she came closer to the crying blue hair teen. "Hey nagisa, I'm sorry for your loss, why don't we go home and watch that movie we like you know my nabour totoru". As Haruhi continued to hug nagisa kaede and karma joined into the hug and soon became a group hug.

(Time skip)

(The next day)

In the apartment nagisa spent most of the day in bed after watching the film that made him a little bit more happy but he was still upset. Haruhi and her dad thought it was best to let nagisa sleep while she finished of the enrolment forms for ouran adcamany for her and nagisa. All she had to do is to get some uniform for her and nagisa.


	3. AN

Sorry I haven't updated I have trouble with my inspiration with this fanfic I will update soon


	4. Assassins in the host club

sorry I have taken so long so here another chapter and other chapters are still in the works but i have my creative in-stinks back so enjoy.

chapter 3- First day at Ouran Academy

After the death of Koro sensei both Nagisa and Haruhi both graduated from Middle school, Nagisa used his part of his reward money to pay for his admissions fee and Haurhi got in as a Honour student. they both didnt have any money for the complete uniform so they both wore black trousers and the school shoes but Haurhi wore a old sweater and Nagisa wore his junior high top and his old blue vest. they stick out like sore thumbs

today was there first day at Ouran Academy and they have somehow ended up in the same class 1-A as they entered the classroom they saw two very strange boys as most of the girls seemed to fall all over them.

"what's the deal with those two" whispered Haurhi to Nagisa.

"i'm not quite sure, but you have to sit between them, good luck with that" whispered Nagisa back before Haurhi could hit him he ran to his desk.

"yeah good luck in you little corner then" said Haurhi to herself as she quietly went towards her desk and quietly sitting in her chair. "dam these rich people" she whispered to herself.

(time skip)

(end of the school day)

"hey Nagisa, wanna go to the libary to study with me, you don't have to go home till 4" asked Haruhi

"sure, that would be better than to study at home anyway" answered Nagisa

they both went to the libary rooms but they found them more noisy than anywhere at the school.

"I thought Libary means quiet not make as much nose as possible" said Haurhi in normal friendly tone.

"yeah well this school is a loud one at that, like those two in class" answered Nagisa.

"you didn't have to sit with them, they were annoying me all day" huffed Haruhi.

"come on, there must be somewhere quiet in this school" asked Nagisa

"theres an abandoned music room on the thrid floor" answered Haurhi

"lets go there then" answered Haruhi as they went towards the music room not knowing the host club is right behind the door.


	5. The host club

chapter 4- the host club

(Haruhi's POV)

As we opened the door we saw the host club.

"Welcome"

all we could do is stare at the oddly strange boys.

"it's two boys" said Karou.

"we never had any boys here in the host club as guests before" answered a little boy who looked like he should be in elementary school. Me and Nagisa looked at each other before slowly backing away from these wiredos.

"Hikaru, Karou these two go to the same class as you, maybe you know something about them" said a tall black hair boy with glasses who looks like hes in the year above us.

"yeah, but they only talk to each other, so we don't know anything about them" they answered the same time. it was kind of creepy this only made me and Nagisa wanting to leave before they get any more ideas.

"Wait you two are Haruhi Fujioka and Nagisa Shiota right" said a boy with blond hair and vibrant violet eyes.

"how do you know our names" asked Nagisa even he wants to leave by the way he's gripping the door handle.

"it's not everyday that a commoner like you two grace Ouran Academy and also Mr Shiota is quite famous due to the kungigowka instant a couple of weeks ago " answered the man with glasses.

"please we just wanna study, please just leave us alone" asked Nagisa who is nearly angry that would snap the club into two just by looking at them.

we tried to back away but we ended up smashing a valuable vase causing us in the host club debt and they made us there dogs.

are you seeing this mom this is the club we are forced to join, just our luck with this school.

(time skip, still Haruhi's POV)

(the host club is open for bissness)

I inside the host club the members of the club are caught up with their guests as me and Nagisa have gone out to collect supplies for the club as we are their dogs at least they gave us some form of allowance for their stuff.

They came back with the shopping Tamaki was chatting away with his guests and Kyoya the only one that was not with any guests came up to them to give them the low down on the club.

"As you know, Tamaki is top around here and has the highest amount of customers" said Kyoya.

"so he's the king then" asked Nagisa.

"yes I suppose, you two know that you would have to work here till you two's dept is payed off" answered Kyoya.

"Just great" they both answered back.

The clock struck 4:00 and we both know that means that Nagisa's mom is on her way home and if he's not home then he'll get punished.

"I have to go my curfew is over, i'm sorry" said Nagisa as he went a grabbed his bag and dashed to the door only to be stopped by Mori.

"I'm sorry but the host club ain't over yet and you can not leave your post" said Kyoya as he went up towards the terrified young boy.

"But my mom is going to get mad, I can't disobey her" shouted Nagisa

"Hey we can't have you two walking out of here, why don't we make a deal, you two can help with entertaining the customers but you two would have to change out of those rags" said Tamaki with a enthusiastic tone.

"well sorry we don't have any money to buy a uniform" said Haruhi back.

"As I know Mr Shiota had a good amount of money from killing that thing, so what happened to that" said Kyoya coldly.

"I used it for the admissions fee and that thing was my teacher so don't disrespect him again" shouted Nagisa loud enough for people to hear.

"here why don't you get dressed" said Tamaki quietly as he gave them a boy uniform.

We both got dressed and they let Nagisa go home so lucky for them or Kyoya would be in hospital now, I heard from Karma that Nagisa does have a very dangerous blood lust and if it comes out then we are all in trouble.

For the next hour they made me go through horrible lessons is till the next day is when Nagisa calmed down.

(time skip the next day)

(No one POV)

"Hey Nagisa, sorry about yesterday, are you alright now" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah just his death is still fresh and he just opened some old wounds" answered Nagisa.

"I know the feeling" answered Haruhi.

(End of the day)

(In the host club room)

Haruhi and Nagisa went through a whole day of entertaining guests till one of Tamaki's guests got jelous of Haruhi.

When they won't looking she took Haruhi's bag and threw it in the lake.

"Has anyone seen my bag" asked Haruhi.

"no I haven't" answered Tamaki.

"Haruhi, someone threw your bag in the lake" shouted Nagisa by the window.

"What I thought bullies where not a thing at this school" said Haruhi as she ran towards the lake.

(At the lake)

"where's my walliet,without it there's no money for food this week" said Haruhi to herself.

"You've got some nerve walking out of the club like that" said a voice behind who turned out to be Tamaki.

"Someone, threw my bag into the lake, I'm fine, just lost can't find my wallet" answered Haruhi.

"Maybe you need some help" asked Tamaki.

"I'm fine you don't need to get dirty in the lake for me" answered Haruhi.

They both went through the lake looking for Harhui's wallet as soon as they found it the started walking out of the lake but Haruhi fell and gotten herself soaked.

"Are you alright Haruhi" asked Tamaki in worry.

"I'm fine, just slipped don't worry about me" answered Haruhi.

They went up to the club room where Kyoya gave Haruhi a spare girls uniform and some towels.

"I'm sorry,this is all we have" said Kyoya.

"It's alright" answered Haruhi.

They all stood outside the changing room waiting for Haruhi to come out.

"Haruhi are you alright in there" asked Tamaki as he opened the curtain.

"Hey get out" shouted Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you're a girl" said Hikaru.

"Yes I'm a girl, so what's wrong with that" answered Haruhi.

"Nagisa you know about this" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah I know, I've been friends with Haruhi for 10 years" answered Nagisa

They notice the time and it's past 4:00 that means Nagisa and Haruhi would have to run to the apartment before Mrs Shiota ends up getting mad.


End file.
